PVZ 2: Dark Flowers Have Feelings Too
Characters: Ike O. Yoo (Book Author) Emile (Dark Flower) Crazy Dave (Crazy Home Owner) Sarah (Sunflower) Mary (Heal Flower) Assorted Zombies Kid (Cactus) Chomper (Chomper) Pea (Peashooter) Cryotus (Ice Cactus) Electrus (Power Cactus) Story: It was night in Bloomville. Author Ike O. Yoo had just published his book "The Suburban Almanac Vol. 1" and wrote on Dark Flower's Entry: ''The Dark Flower is a nasty little plant. It shoots hurtful red lasers at the Zombies, but doesn't heal, because it's an evil little flower. ''Everyone had bought the book (except for the zombies), and when they read Dark Flower's entry, all they saw was the word "nasty" and "evil". They soon decided to ban Dark Flowers, and make them outcasts. This included Emile the dark flower. An unknown person threw Emile in the trash, pot and all and shipped Emile the outskirts of the city. Emile was enraged and sad, but did not fire lasers at the humans. Crazy Dave woke up and was confused not to find Emile anywhere. He remembered that Sarah took them to live in her house and so he didn't worry. Instead he went to harvest bacon from his bacon tree. While eating his bacon on the floor, Sarah banged his door. Crazy Dave had a Rube Goldberg contraption and opened the door with it. Sarah wailed to him:-"Emile has gone missing! This is the worst thing that could ever happen to me!" Crazy Dave thought and said:-"Wabby Waboo. He'll come back soon. I think..." Emile was in the outskirts of Bloomville. He knew it was not right to be in this situation, because he believed his goal was to protect his younger sister Mary the Heal Flower. All of a sudden, a browncoat threw Mary straight at him! He caught Mary and put her down. He was happy that he was reunited with his sister, but where in the world was he? Meanwhile, Kid and Chomper were at Pea's house hatching a plan. "We need to rescue Emile!" exclaimed Chomper. Pea thought and said:-"Maybe Chomper can go and get Emi... oh that won't work." Kid said:-"Maybe my brothers will make slings, which we will hook to my drones. Pea will hop on one of my drones and will find Emile. Chomper will stand guard as I won't be able to attack. Then, Pea will get Emile and give the signal. It will be flawless!". It was 10 o' clock. Kid and his friends entered Kid's brothers workshop.There two of his brothers Cryotus and Electrus were there. "Hi brothers!" said Kid. "Hey little brother!" said Electrus. Cryotus turned and said:-"What can we do for you?" Kid said:-"We need some slings! We're going on a rescue mission. Kid's brothers said in unison:-"Is this concerning the disappearing Dark Flowers?". "Yep," said Kid. Half an hour later it was time to put the plan in action. Emile was standing his ground and shooting lots of zombies. Pea and the drones could see the lasers and also sundrops! Pea murmured to himself:-"There's a heal flower next to Emile!" Then Pea put on some goggles and screamed:-"YEE-HAW!" He grabbed Emile and Mary and they thanked him. An hour later they reached Sarah's house and fell asleep in her yard. Sarah woke up and saw all her friends and Emile! She was happy now that Emile was back. She took them into her house and they threw a party. Unfortunately the zombies went to some of the neighboring houses to go eat brains. Pea quickly transported them and everyone in the neighborhood went to the party! Soon enough, people realized that Dark Flowers had feelings too, and weren't all nasty. The next day Emile was guarding a house, confident that no one would throw him away again except for a zombie. People also went to rescue all the dark flowers too after realizing their mistake the previous day. It was a truly revolutionary time. Category:Fanfics Category:GamerDude123's Stories